Juliet's Motherly Happiness
by Flare Dragoon
Summary: After they spending the night together, Juliet discovered that she is pregnant as a result of her morning sickness, the greatest happiness expected for her and Romeo when they will become parents. This happiness will guide them throughout Juliet's pregnancy, to take care of their unborn child inside of her, and also at childbirth. Although it took 9 months to wait. (Romeo X Juliet)


At the present day in Neo-Verona, some time after Romeo and Juliet get married, it was the summer season now, the weather is intense and it was very hot. Romeo is alone and lies down on the shade of a tree, sweating a lot because of the heat.

"It's been almost months since Juliet and I were married... It's so hot today, and I really want to go home." Romeo thinking about of their future.

Meanwhile into the home, the window is open where Antonio rasped from this strong heat and he is sweating.

"It's hot! I've wanted so much to go on vacation and go into Regan's home!" Antonio grumbled.

"It's the summer season, Antonio! Put yourself in the shade instead of complaining!" Conrad replied at his grandson as he sitting on the chair.

"Yes, but still..." Antonio frowned as he grumbled because of the heat.

"You're glad it's summer holidays, we are towards the end of June today, you better take advantage." Conrad said.

"Where is Juliet?" Francisco asked a question about her.

"She's been in the room all day, and she's been coming home. The heat is intense today." Curio replied at Francisco.

At the night in the room, Juliet is sitting on their bed and waiting for the return of her beloved. She had taken books on the breeding and on pregnancy.

"Romeo, where are you? I'd like to sleep with you..." Juliet is worried about him.

Romeo is coming into the room and close the door.

"Romeo! You're back!" Juliet is happy of his coming.

"Juliet, you're waiting for me, don't you?" Romeo smiled weakly and kindly at his wife.

"That night, it's very hot... It's already summer now, are you hot darling? It's better if we take off our clothes now..." Juliet said with so much seduction towards Romeo.

"Juliet, I..." Romeo's face is blushed and confused.

"Come on, my Romeo... Just for tonight, please." Juliet smile kindly as she patted his face.

"Eh, okay." Romeo accepts and begin to gently remove Juliet's peach-color dress.

Then, Juliet begin to take off of Romeo's clothes slowly. The two lovers are naked and climb into a bed and spend their night together. The full moon is at night sky and shine, Romeo and Juliet are hugged one each other and wrapped by a blanket, they have kissed together.

"I love you, Juliet..." Romeo declared his love.

"Romeo... I love you. Let's go create a future with you." Juliet said with a timid smile and kissed him.

And finally, they fall asleep and hug each other. The next day with the sun rises, Juliet drool on the pillow while Romeo snores as they are still hugged together. She opened her eyes slowly and glanced at him who is sleep. She caress Romeo's hair, while he opened his eyes slowly and stop to snore.

"Oh my Romeo, oh my Romeo." Juliet has just said hello.

"You are awake, my sweet Juliet, all your tears of my heart." Romeo said affectuously.

Suddenly, someone has knocked the door of the room.

"It's morning, you have to have breakfast!" It's Antonio's voice and opened the door which surpised Juliet.

"Antonio, wait...!" Juliet is surprised from his sudden presence.

But Antonio has pulled the blanket, he had widened eyes and mouth.

"Aah?! Aaaaaah!" Antonio run away and leave from the room as he was surprised that Romeo and Juliet are naked since they have spend their night together.

Juliet get up as she pulled the blanket to hide her naked body.

"Romeo, we must get dressed!" Juliet said and panicked after she was surprised.

"Yeah! I'm coming..." Romeo yawns as he just wakes up and he had dark circles around his eyes.

Later after Romeo and Juliet have dressed, they come to take their breakfasts.

"You're late you both..." Conrad said as he read the newspaper and wear glasses.

"Excuse us, Conrad. We have just got up and dressed." Juliet replies at Conrad.

"I do not even know what's going on…" Antonio has his hands placed on his face as he had seen what happened between Juliet and Romeo.

They are sitting down on the chairs and take their breakfasts. Three months later, at the beginning of the first day of August since Antonio and Conrad go on vacation in Regan's home.

"Goodbye, good luck for the summer holidays!" Conrad said goodbye before leaving.

He closed the door of the house, Juliet is alone in home with Romeo as he do the dishes. However, Juliet feel sick since three months, she has her hand placed on her head and she breathes weakly.

"Eh, Juliet are you okay? You look pale..." Romeo said with worry for Juliet.

"Aaaahh... I'm so weak." Juliet is weak and had trouble replying.

Romeo is worried about Juliet's sickness.

"Aah I felt bad all of a sudden!" Juliet is about to vomit so she cover her mouth to hold back.

"Juliet?" Romeo noticed that Juliet is getting more sicker.

But she lowered her head because she had difficulty holding back and vomited.

"Aaah Juliet! Are you okay?! I must take you to see a doctor!" Romeo is panicked as his wife continue to vomit.

"Uuugh errrh! Arrrrhh!" Juliet did not stop vomiting and suffered more and more from the nausea.

"Juliet?! You have to hold back!" Romeo yelled.

"Uuuh aarrh!" Juliet felt bad and vomited even more and coughed afterwards.

She faints in the arms of her husband who is worried about her health.

"Juliet, hold on! Heeeey!" Romeo yells.

Later into the clinic where the doctor Lancelot had finished examining about Juliet's morning sickness, she's sleeping in a bed and very exhausted because of her morning sickness. Romeo seems very intrigued about Juliet's health, since three months, she does not stop vomiting and she is weak. He noticed Juliet's hand placed on her baby bump, she opens her eyes slowly and glanced at Romeo who's worry about her, Lancelot had eventually announce this news.

"So, doctor, how is she?" Romeo asked with worry about her.

"Your attention please, listen carefully... You had 3 months pregnant." Lancelot said about her pregnancy.

"Huh?! How is that?" Juliet is surprised from the news.

"If you have morning sickness, it's because you are pregnant. In pregnancy, typically occurring in the first few months, can affect pregnant women at any time of day." Lancelot explained on this subject.

"It's serious?" Romeo is surprised.

"Yes..." Lancelot said.

"Romeo... I'm really..." Juliet took at Romeo's hand while tears are flowed from her eyes.

Meanwhile at the summer house since August month, Francisco, Curio, Conrad and Antonio are sitting around a table.

"Snacks are served, and how is Romeo and Juliet?" Regan just brought a tray of cakes and cups of tea, before asking the question regarding the couple.

"We have not heard from them yet. But according to Cordelia, Juliet has been sick for three months, and I hope she's okay..." Antonio explains.

"We should come home, if Juliet didn't feel well." Francisco is worried.

"It's okay, Romeo and Dr. Lancelot will take care of her health." Curio answered to reassure him.

Later at the night after the announcement, at the night, Romeo and Juliet are laying into their bed. But yet, Romeo began to ask this question about their child.

"Ooh, I did not know how much morning sickness is hard to bear..." Juliet is exhausted by her morning sickness.

"Juliet, why do you ever talk to me about that? You may have told me earlier in three months that you are pregnant." Romeo said with a question of intrigue.

"I did not know that this could have happened. But, I... just wanted to make a surprise, for our absolute happiness... Since I have seen Cordelia and Benvolio have a child together, I think we can make a child together, you and I since we are married." Juliet explain about it as she smiled of their happiness.

She take Romeo's hand with hers.

"You think that, I would be a good mother? I felt the baby grows inside of me, it was a feeling of happiness for the first time in a long time." Juliet said with so much happiness.

"I'm sure that will become good parents, my sweet." Romeo replied with a smile and reassure her.

Romeo and Juliet kissed together with so much love. The next days at the end of the August month, their friends have finished their summer holidays and come back into home, but the only person who knew that Juliet was pregnant was Francisco, the rest of them are not aware. Juliet must eat even more food to feed her baby inside her belly, but she thinking that she had enough to eat.

"I think I have enough to eat, otherwise I risk getting fat, that's all." Juliet sighed.

"Surely not, you have a baby to feed in your stomach. You have to eat more, it can get bigger sometimes." Romeo replied at Juliet.

"I tell you it's okay for..." Juliet said before her stomach is growling noisily and she gasped with her face is blushed.

"Hahaha, you're really hungry with your baby inside, huh." Francisco said in a joking tone.

"See, I told you to eat even more. You only have to take fruits and vegetables, it's much more logical." Romeo replied by giving advice.

"Oh shut up!" Juliet replies and ate fruits and vegetables what he had asked.

"But how did you know that Juliet was pregnant? The others are not aware of this event." Romeo interrogated at Francisco.

"That's what I'd known from the beginning. But for others who do not know, it's better to be a surprise, and we'll tell them when Juliet reaches the seventh month of pregnancy." Francisco smiled and patted Romeo's back.

Three months after the announcement of Juliet's pregnancy, she is 6 months pregnant, in November month. She was eating correctly the corresponding food and there was no concern for her pregnancy, their unborn child develops normally inside of Juliet, her breasts are swollen and developed due to changes in hormones.

"Well, the development of the fetus is quite normal, and no anomaly." Lancelot consulted the exam folder.

"So much the better." Romeo is reassured.

"Did you touch Juliet's swollen belly?" Lancelot asked.

"Nope, never, why?" Romeo replied.

"You have to learn what it's the haptonomy." Lancelot said.

"What's this?" Romeo is curious and asked this question.

"This is the main area of prenatal and postnatal support for parents and their children. The haptonomy is a kind of contact in which you should feel there the belly of your wife, often the fourth or fifth month. Juliet has a privileged contact with the child she is wearing, her body changes with the perception she has with the unborn child, she can interact with it, to make a lullaby for example. You can help, mainly by the relationship with Juliet, but also through the contact with the belly or by the voice." Lancelot explain about it.

"If my unborn child began to move constantly inside of my womb, we must touch it to feel the baby's movements and kicks?" Juliet questioned.

"Yes... If the baby is very active, it is proof that it is healthy... But there is something special in the middle of your belly. Can you allowed to see?" Lancelot explains, before examined Juliet's naked belly by lifted up a bit her peach dress.

He notices that Juliet also had a brownish line that appears on the abdomen during her pregnancy, the brownish line on the middle on her belly is exposed.

"What was that strange line I had on my stomach? I never had that before, only two months ago that line appears." Juliet questioned at Lancelot.

"Hmm, this brownish line that appears about 75% of pregnant women due to pigmentation, it can happen that this brownish line can also know the sex of the baby, according to the old wives tales. The brownish line is due to the increase of the melanotropic hormone caused by the placenta. Don't worry, this line is not harmful. Normally you have fair skin, you should not have it, it depends on women whether they have or not, or maybe you had the white line or commonly called the "linea alba" that is invisible to your eyes on your belly. But it seems you are exposed to the sun, which caused its appearance. But this line will disappear after some weeks of childbirth." Lancelot explains about the brownish line.

"And for the rest?" Juliet asked.

"For the rest, it's all good. You can leave, and take care of your baby, but be careful not to overeat the sweet foods, and can cause gestational diabetes. Be careful not to be exposed to the sun, the chloasma can appears on your face." Lancelot said for the last time.

At the night time after dinner, Juliet would eat sweet foods she loves so much, she rubbed and caress her large stomach.

"Hey be careful, Juliet! You forget what Dr. Lancelot said!" Romeo confiscates the plate of Juliet's sweet foods.

"Give me back this plate! I'm want to eat sweets again!" Juliet replied a bit angrily.

"I said no!" Romeo yells and he pulled Juliet's ear.

"Aaah stop it! Let me go!" Juliet is a bit angry.

"I'm sorry but, it's for your sake. Eat fruits and vegetables! I've already told you!" Romeo replied.

Later at their bedroom, Romeo and Juliet went to bed who are asleep, and wear their nightwear. Suddenly, Juliet wakes up with a shock and gasped, raises her head a little surprised, and she puts her both hands on her large belly.

"I feel it inside! Our baby has really give kicks?!" Juliet is very surprised as she felt something inside.

"Juliet?" Romeo wakes up and he's worried for her.

They noticed with great surprise that something was moving inside of her large stomach, Juliet lifted her own white nightie to see her naked belly stirred by the first kicks, with a brownish line on the middle is exposed.

"What that something is wrong?" Romeo asked.

"Ah, it's moving! It's moving! I can feel the movements of the baby!" Juliet said happily as she can feel the baby moving and kicking, and her face flushed timidly.

"But, it's really a kick?" Romeo notice the little bump from Juliet's large stomach, and has widened eyes and mouth as he tried to touch the little bump with his finger.

Juliet took the hand of her husband and put it on her large belly, he can feel the movements of the baby with so much happiness.

"It was the first time, to feel it move inside my belly. The baby grows inside me..." Juliet had the eyes closed and smiled quietly with a blushed face.

He felt the baby's kick inside, under his palm of hand.

"And there, did you feel it?" Juliet questioned him as she felt the kick also.

"Yes I felt it, I felt our baby was hearing our voices..." Romeo blushed as it was the first time he had felt.

Romeo kissed Juliet with so much love while they let their hands on her large belly to feel their unborn baby's moving.

Francisco watched them kissing through the door slightly open as he is curious.

" _Ooh what is that cute... Her stomach is a little bigger than usual. To see their child grow inside of her womb..._ " Francisco was curious as he noticed Juliet's womb caressed by Romeo.

Meanwhile in the living room, Antonio was reading a book on human reproduction.

"I am very interested in human reproduction. I would like to see how they conceive a child." Antonio is curious.

Conrad suddenly takes the book from Antonio.

"No, you're not reading it! It's a not book for children, you're too young!" Conrad advised at him.

"Hey, it's not fair, give me that! Stop treating me like a baby!" Antonio replied as he was trying to get the book back, but Conrad refuse.

At 7 months pregnant, some of their friends, Conrad, Antonio and Curio know about her pregnancy and they were delighted to learn that.

"Huh? How pregnant? You can tell me what that means?" Curio was wondering about Juliet's pregnancy.

"This explains why you were eating as much food since we returned from the holidays. You can not stop moaning and complaining about your pain, and your breasts to slightly enlarged." Francisco said.

"Sorry, not to have said that before, because it will be embarrassing to say so... While you are not there for the holidays in the countryside, Romeo and I, we made the decision to found a family. But Francisco had asked me to say nothing before seven months of pregnancy." Juliet said and blushed after she announced.

"But it will be great! I could even see your baby! Even if it takes two months before birth!" Antonio said happily.

"There was milk for breastfeeding. When your baby is born, give the milk of your breasts." Francisco poked at Juliet's left breast, which annoyed her.

"Depraved pervert!" Juliet shouts out, and crushed Francisco's nose with her hand palm.

"Hey, calm down! Looks like you had mood swings." Francisco said in a joking tone.

"You're going to stop saying stupid things!" Juliet suddenly gets excited and enters in her mood swings.

Everyone is happy, even if it took two months before the birth, but Juliet has mood swings occasionally, especially when she was very hungry during her third trimester, and her appetite is greatly increased. The next day in the December month to the winter season, the snow fell and covered the whole landscape. Into her room, she was wearing a white nightie and looking in a mirror. She lifted a bit her white nightie to see her naked large belly, she glanced the brownish line on the middle on her belly, because by exposing herself to the sun, this brownish line appears, it is probably that the baby is a girl. She caressed on her brownish line.

"A brownish line, it is much darker and sighted than usual. I remembered why I got it when I was four months pregnant, as Dr. Lancelot said..." Juliet questioned about of the brownish line on her swollen belly.

Suddenly, someone knocking the door from her room while Juliet put her peach dress and opened the door. It's Cordelia, Juliet's close friend came to visit into her home, she was also been married with Benvolio and had a child.

"Hey, Juliet! It's me Cordelia!" Cordelia said hello at Juliet.

"Cordelia!" Juliet is happy of her visit.

"Juliet, you're here!" Cordelia said happily and she hugged at her kindly, but she was unaware that Juliet was pregnant since 7 months.

"It's better now? It seems you're sick." Cordelia asked at Juliet if she's fine.

"I'm fine! It's just that I am..." Juliet is going to explain at Cordelia about the truth.

Suddenly, something wonderful what is in Juliet's womb, these are the movements and a kick of the baby.

"Ah, what is it?" Juliet is surprised that something is inside of her womb.

Juliet pushed Cordelia softly and broke the hug. She placed her hand and caress on her large belly as she felt the strong kick inside of her womb.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry, Juliet?" Cordelia was confused.

Then she take Cordelia's hand and placed on her large stomach where she can feeling the kicks which surprised Cordelia.

"Something is wrong, Juliet...? Ah, wait! It's your belly? Don't tell me you had a baby?! Why did not you say before? If I had known, I would be happy to learn." Cordelia said with surprise.

"Cordelia, I..." Juliet said quietly.

"Can I allow hear the baby in your belly?" Cordelia asked as she glanced on Juliet's large belly.

Juliet dropped her hand, then Cordelia knelt down, she placed the ear on Juliet's womb and she listened the movements and strong kicks.

"Aah, it's moving!" Cordelia caress on Juliet's large belly which keeps moving.

Juliet caress Cordelia's head softly and she smiled weakly.

"Cordelia. I'm sorry, I could not say that before..." Juliet said kindly.

Suddenly, Juliet's stomach began to gurgle noisily, which surprised both women. Juliet is really hungry, Cordelia gets up.

"You're really hungry, Juliet! It's not just only the baby's movements, but it's also the gurgling in your stomach! I'll get to eat for you!" Cordelia said for the last time, before she left from her.

Shortly after Cordelia leave Juliet for get food for her, the baby had kicked strongly inside of her womb, probably because of the gurgling inside as Juliet is very hungry, she is surprised and confused. Then she placed her both hands on her stomach to feel the kicks again.

"Ah, it's moving again... A baby... It's really adorable to feel moving inside of me, maybe it's because of my stomach that gurgles when i'm hungry... Are you afraid of the noise of gurgling, that you react like that?" Juliet said softly as she caress her stomach while the baby continues to kicked strongly.

Meanwhile in the market, Cordelia buy food for this noon, accompanied by her husband Benvolio who would carry their baby in his arms.

"Hahaha I can't believe that Juliet was so hungry! Even her baby was hungry too! I was wondering if the stomach was growling come from Juliet or her baby?" Cordelia laughed.

"Hey, you forget that when you were hungry with your belly gurgling, you eat so much food, it's the same case for pregnant women." Benvolio replied.

Later after Cordelia had found the food for Juliet, she is in the kitchen where Cordelia and Benvolio have prepared food together, Juliet has her hands placed on her stomach since she was very hungry.

"Oomf, the baby doesn't stop moving inside! And every time when i'm hungry, it kicked again more strongly!" Juliet sighed as she caress her womb to feeling the strong kicks which are sometimes painful.

Romeo glanced at his wife at first with a weak smile, then he kneeled down and placed his ear on Juliet's large belly to hear their baby's movements.

"Don't kicked your mother so hard, the dinner will come and you can eat, huh?" Romeo said kindly in order to calmed their unborn child.

Then he kissed on Juliet's large belly, the baby will eventually calm and Juliet smiled as she caressed his blue hair.

"You're so hungry, Juliet..." Romeo asked at Juliet.

"Yes... I'm really hungry since my pregnancy has greatly increased the appetite." Juliet said and rubbed her womb.

"Dinner is served, it's ready!" Benvolio said and announced as he hold a plate of food.

Juliet is happy and they sit around a table together, when she eat food happily, her baby has kicked strongly inside of her womb as it is happy to eaten food, she's surprised.

"I knew you're hungry!" Juliet said as she caress kindly her moving stomach.

They laughed together as Juliet said.

Later in afternoon, Francisco had just build a cradle for their future baby, and he almost finished.

"What are you doing with that, Francisco?" Curio asked.

"Come and help me! I've almost finished making it, bring me some missing materials!" Francisco ordered at Curio.

He goes to look for the missing materials for the cradle, then Antonio brings a big bag of toys and a teddy bear.

"That's it! I brought a jackpot! Sorry this is a bit too much, but at least that's enough!" Antonio put down the big bag of toys.

"Perfect! That's good job! That's exactly what I ask to bring toys!" Francisco was satisfied with this request.

"And that, you think it would be fine?" Curio had just returned by bringing some missing materials for him.

The two men have almost finished building the cradle for the future baby.

"Give me the hammer." Francisco asked at Curio.

Curio give the hammer at him, and continued to build it. The cradle was finally built, and they were all satisfied.

At 8 months pregnant, in January, the baby grows increasingly inside of Juliet, and moved much more than usual.

In the bedroom where the star-crossed lovers are sleeping. At 5:30 in the morning, Romeo snored a lot in his sleep, Juliet had trouble sleeping for two hours, and having dark circles around her eyes.

" _Why can not I sleep properly? My baby could not stopped to kicking inside during my sleep, and Romeo does not stop snoring, it's disturbing..._ " Juliet is so very tired and cannot asleep because of her baby's kicks are too stronger.

Her stomach was gurgling more noisily than usual, she gets up but still sitting at the edge of the bed and placed her hand on her stomach.

"My stomach does not stop gurgling... Are you hungry too? It's because of these noises of my hunger that you gave me so many kicks? Sorry I did not hear it just now because I sleep deeply. I'll give me some food for you." Juliet sighed and got up.

She leaves the room and goes to the kitchen where she thinks of eating some sweets. Two hours later, Romeo had heard his wife's sobs, he left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to join her. He noticed she was crying emotionally with her hands placed on her tearful eyes as she sitting on the chair alongside of a table.

"Uuuuh waaaah waaah waah waaah aahh..." Juliet was crying and her tears fell on the table.

"Hey, what's the matter with you? Why are you crying? Are you afraid of giving birth or because you still had mood swings, are you?" Romeo asked.

"No no, that's not it!" Juliet was sobbing.

"But then why?" Romeo didn't understand her emotional grief.

"The sweets! Where are my sweets that I had to put down?! Have you eat them, huh?!" Juliet replied and questioned with anxiety and continue to sobbing.

"I tell you I do not eat any of your sweets, and you know very well that it's not good to eat so many sweet foods!" Romeo replied.

"Speaking of these cakes?" Antonio said that it was actually he who has eaten the Juliet's cakes that he held in his arms.

"Antonio, those cakes?!" Did you eat them?!" Juliet yells as she noticed him who eaten her sweets.

She grabbed Antonio's both shoulders strongly while he was scared suddenly.

"You did not realized that these sweets are very important for me?!" Juliet sobbed and yelled at him.

"Aaaaah! Stop I didn't know that these cakes are for you!" Antonio replied.

She kneeled down while tears fell on the floor.

"Uuuh I'm so very unhappy! I want my mamaaaa! Waaaaaah! Waaaaaaah!" Juliet was crying emotionally.

Antonio has widened eyes as he is scared a bit because of her emotional behavior.

"Waaaaah uuuuh..." Juliet continue to crying.

"Ooh do not take the lead for that, it's not a big deal, Juliet. You know very well that it's not good for your health and your pregnancy. Just eat the fruits and vegetables and lots good things for the baby." Romeo comforted Juliet's head.

A few minutes later during breakfast, Juliet will eat the fruits, Francisco asked a strange question.

"I would like to ask a strange question... Did the fetus cry in the mother's womb even before to be born?" Francisco questioned.

"Hey, that's impossible, the fetuses do not cry in their mothers' wombs. Don't tell me you heard about some stupid rumors. Normally, the newborn babies have their first cries after coming out of their mothers' wombs. The newborns can cry after their birth, yes. But crying in the womb of their mothers, no..." Curio explains at him.

"But some things can be real, even if it's not yet theoretical or scientific." Francisco replied.

"On the other hand for her mood swings, it makes me really afraid. All women have undergone the same thing in hormone change. And her frequent cravings when she's hungry, it's embarrassing." Curio sighed.

"Juliet eats so much food, it's like if when she is feeding her baby inside of her womb. It's normal, she had the gurgling often when she was hungry." Francisco said about Juliet's hunger.

Towards the end of the afternoon along with Juliet who is hungry, Curio was reading a book at the edge of an office. He heard a noisily gurgling comes from Juliet's stomach which is very embarrassing, and he struck on the office as he got mad.

"Stop with this unbearable noise!" Curio yells.

Juliet leaves from the office room and leave him alone.

"It's not my fault! Even when I was pregnant, my hunger increases and it becomes too troublesome!" Juliet shouts.

"And don't take the sweets, okay?!" Curio yells.

In a sweet afternoon, Juliet is naked and dived into a bathtub of water to wash, being alone with Cordelia who will help her wash her, she brings a spare peach dress.

"Aaaah... it feels good to be in a bathtub to relax. I guess I can take a bath together when the baby is born." Juliet is very relaxed.

"It will raise your morale, when you have mood swings... And I see your brownish line on your belly." Cordelia said and notice this brownish line exposed on Juliet's swollen belly.

"You want to take a bath with me, eh? I want to see you when you're born." Juliet had her eyes closed while rubbed her swollen stomach and talking with her unborn baby.

The baby has kicked inside of Juliet's womb as it had heard what she had said.

"It heard what I said! The baby heard my voice! Cordelia, the baby can hear and remember things inside of my stomach?" Juliet is very pleased, before asking this question.

"Of course, every living being are able to remember and hear, before their births." Cordelia answers this question.

"But what happens in a month... I'm really going to give birth?" Juliet trembles with fear at the thought of giving birth.

At the same time Antonio wears winter clothes, where he is out to collect wood for the fireplace and carried them in his arms. He had seen through the window by accident there was Juliet taking a bath while Cordelia was cleaning her. Cordelia noticed him through the window, and it made them angry and opened the window.

"What are you watching? You little pervert!" Cordelia throws him bathing items through the open window.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Antonio runs away.

Some minutes later in the living room, Juliet is alone with Cordelia.

"You have to know that raising a child is not really easy, because as a mother, it involves a lot of responsibility, you have to know how to educate, protect and even understand about your child... Especially at your young age to being a mother. I learned that a young couple they had an autistic child, it was very hard for them." Cordelia is worry about Juliet's future.

"How's that, why do you say that?" Juliet asked about the autism.

"The autism is something very difficult to understand, it's a folding on oneself characterized by a more or less important loss of contacts with the outside. If it ever happens that your child is autistic, you are at risk of live with hardship and the prejudices. But that's unlikely what happens, if I say that because i'm worried about you and your child." Cordelia explains, but yet worried.

Juliet remain silent, but was worried about her unborn child.

"You've become very emotional since lately, it seems that you cry a lot because of Antonio who has eaten your cakes. But you know you have to be careful for your pregnancy not to eat so many sweet foods, because it can cause gestational diabetes." Cordelia warns Juliet.

"Cordelia, about is that...?" Juliet had trouble speaking like she was afraid.

"You're worried, right? Are you afraid of giving birth in a month?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes, exactly. I just have to be afraid to give birth alone..." Juliet confesses her fear.

"Don't worry, Juliet... I'm sure you're gonna to give birth safely to your child, we'll support you..." Cordelia comforted Juliet, and caress on her head.

"The baby kept to moving, in my sleep... I had trouble sleeping properly, and when my belly was gurgling as i'm hungry, I go to take often cakes to calmed my hunger... But, I get the impression that, my baby is crying inside of my belly." Juliet is a bit sad and worried as she took Cordelia's other hand and put it on her large belly to feels the kicks inside.

"I will teach you the prenatal song to comfort you and relax." Cordelia comforted her.

She began to sing to appease, Juliet's unborn child is finally calmed and asleep.

Meanwhile, Romeo is alone in the library, he is very worried about his responsibilities to be a father.

"You're worried, right?" Benvolio comes towards Romeo.

"Benvolio? I'm worried about Juliet, being a father is not very easy..." Romeo turns his head towards Benvolio.

"The same thing happens to me to become a father, me too..." Benvolio said.

Then he remembers in his memories when Cordelia carry their new born child wrapped in a blanket, she showed at Benvolio who is very surprised when seeing their newborn child, he is very happy.

" _When my child was born, I was very anxious now to being a father, but I was very happy too... We did our best to take care of this child and to play together so that we could be happy._ " Benvolio explains how he became a father.

Back to reality, Benvolio took Romeo's both hands and would encourage him.

"I thought Juliet was afraid to give birth and feel the labor pains or she had a water broke?" Benvolio asked and he is worried for Juliet.

"Precisely, Juliet was too afraid to give birth, feeling this trial may be difficult for her... She was crying all the time and I do not know what to do, I really want to help her. When she wanted to eat sweet cakes, I was very strict with her, because I did not want her to eat too many cakes and eat fruit for her own sake." Romeo explains at his friend.

"Don't worry, my friend... I'm sure it will eventually get out, Juliet is going to be brave. Cordelia had lived the same thing during childbirth, and my child was healthy." Benvolio reassured him.

Overnight, there was a stormy weather outside, lightnings appeared more and more from the grey clouds, Juliet was afraid and her unborn baby too, she was lay down in bed alongside of Romeo.

"Aah my poor baby, are you afraid of lightning?" Juliet rubbed her large belly with worry about her baby.

Her baby kicked a bit inside of her womb as it was afraid from the lightnings.

The lightnings were heard louder.

"Aaaah!" Juliet is very frightened as she hold her large stomach.

"Are you okay, my sweet heart?" Romeo asked with worry as he caress Juliet's head.

"It reminds me of bad memories when I was little, touched by lightning. I'm really afraid of lightning." Juliet said with fear.

"Don't worry, i'm here..." Romeo patted on Juliet's large stomach and trying to comfort their unborn baby.

Then he began to sing in order to calm their baby. Juliet was calmed by the song and falls asleep alongside of him, the baby also after hearing the song.

The next day where the stormy day was stopped, Romeo and Juliet are asleep after singing a song to recomfort them. Suddenly, a growling stomach was heard, it come from Juliet and she was very hungry.

"It was my belly gurgling?" Juliet was very hungry and had just woken up.

Romeo had just woken up after hearing the gurgling of Juliet's large belly, the unborn baby had kicked strongly than before and sometimes painful.

"Ow! That's hurts!" Juliet was hurting as she felt her unborn child's strong kick.

"Are you okay? Looks like you're hurting, it's because of a baby's kick?" Romeo asked as he had just woken up.

"No, i'm fine. It's just our baby had kicked more stronger than before, and i'm so hungry. The gurgling of my hunger frightened the baby." Juliet said as she rubbed her growling stomach.

The baby has kicked more stronger and painful inside of her womb.

"Ahh, stop! That's hurts too much!" Juliet groaned of the painful kick inside.

Romeo patted and rubbed on Juliet's belly to feeling the kicks and tried to calm their unborn child, the gurgling of her hunger was heard once again, since Juliet was so very hungry, it's likely her stomach is empty.

"Calm down, gently it's gonna come to breakfast." Romeo managed to calm their unborn baby down with comforting words.

The baby finally calmed down after hearing Romeo's words, the gurgling of her hunger has stopped now.

"It's time to get up for breakfast, if you're very hungry, it's getting too embarrassing with this annoying noise from your stomach." Romeo said with a smile.

They get up from the bed, getting dressed up, and go towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"It was good the breakfast?" Romeo asked.

"Yes! It's better now!" Juliet said happily as she eat her breakfast and she had eyes closed.

Some minutes after eating breakfast, she gets up.

"Ah, the baby kicked again! You want to touch it? Don't be shy, Romeo." Juliet smiled and rubbed kindly her large belly as she felt the baby move.

Romeo come near towards her, he knelt down, then he lifted Juliet's peach dress a little to see her naked belly stirred, some little bumps are seen caused by the baby's kicks. Her belly button has come out a bit and look like a kind of button, while Romeo caress on the brownish line with his finger.

"You want to hear the baby moving?" Juliet asked.

Finally, he placed his ear on Juliet's large belly to listened the unborn baby's movements and sometimes the heart beats, Juliet smiled kindly.

"So, how is our baby going? It still moving inside your belly?" Romeo wondered as he heard the baby's movements.

"Ahh, it love to move inside of me, even during the night when I had trouble sleeping. I was so eager that our baby was born, but it took only a month before the birth." Juliet said quietly.

"I hear the hiccups in your belly, maybe the baby had the hiccups inside." Romeo is very curious as he heard these hiccups inside of Juliet.

"Ah, yes, it had hiccups inside... Even when I was pregnant, my stomach was gurgling when I was hungry, and the baby moved even more. But, you love to hear the baby move, and also to touch my belly as if you would caress our baby..." Juliet had her eyes closed and smiling happily.

The unborn baby began to rebound inside of her large stomach, it's sometimes seems painful but also bring happiness to the couple and their baby is healthy if it has been very active.

"Argh, that's hurts! The baby is bouncing inside!" Juliet groaned as the unborn child bounces inside of her large belly.

But Romeo had kissed on her large belly to calmed their unborn child, she caress kindly on his blue hair with a shy smile.

"It really wants to get out of your stomach, no matter what the future personality, the main thing is that our baby is healthy." Romeo reassured her.

The baby yet continued to gives kicks but more kindly as it remains active, Romeo poked the little bump from his wife's large belly to feel the kick.

Meanwhile, Lancelot is in a good mood since Juliet and her unborn child are in good health.

"Just another month, and I'll be able to attend Juliet's labor and help her giving birth!" He had to carry the crates and about to put on the shelf.

However, Lancelot had accidentally slipped in while the crates fell on him.

"Aaaaaaah! Help me, my leg is broken!" Lancelot howled with pain and had a broken leg.

Later in the room, Juliet was alone and sits on a bed, and watch the snowy weather through the window. But it would seem that she was in tears and much more emotional than before, she felt the baby's emotions.

"You're sad, right? Don't worry, i'm here for you... You're not be alone even when you're born." Juliet caress and rubbed softly on her large stomach and begins to sing to comforted her baby, she smiling a bit at the same time.

She finally fell asleep after singing a prenatal song, and lays down on the bed gently while keeping her hand on her womb. Shortly afterwards, Romeo enters the room and looked at his pregnant sleeping wife, he smiled, and put the blanket on her to keep warming.

At 9 months pregnant, in the February month, the unborn baby is about to be born, Romeo was nervous and eager to become a father, and Juliet was very afraid about to give birth but yet eager to become a mother. However, Lancelot had a broken leg because of an accident, he was alone with Cordelia following of his request concerning Juliet.

"Oh man, how am I going to be able to do this in this state? Juliet is about to give birth..." Lancelot was desperate.

"I'm really sorry, I did not even think you had an idiotic accident." Cordelia was sorry.

"But if ever something happens on Juliet? Someone needs to taking care of her." Lancelot is worry and sighed.

"So that's what you called me?" Cordelia asked.

"Cordelia, if Juliet had a water broke, or had contractions... You have to take charge of taking care of her, as a midwife?" Lancelot asking at Cordelia.

"Yes, I'll do it!" Cordelia accepts this request.

"Thank you, I will be grateful to you! Tell Romeo and Juliet that I could not attend the childbirth because of my broken leg... So, how is Juliet going?" Lancelot said, before asked about Juliet's pregnancy.

"She's healthy, her baby was developed and grows normally inside of her. But of course, she is very emotional and crying very often, her belly was gurgling very frequent as she's very hungry, Juliet should not eat as many sweet cakes. But she was very afraid to give birth, and i'm worried too." Cordelia explains at him.

"It was the same thing for your pregnancy, Cordelia. You act the same way when you're pregnant, that's normal." Lancelot replied.

"I have to leave now, Juliet is waiting for me and I will take care of her." Cordelia said before leaving.

Later during the night, Juliet wear a white nightie, and lay in bed next to Romeo. She had a hard time sleeping for some time and sometimes had sleepless nights because of her baby's kicks and cannot stopped moving during night time, as it was eager to be born. Juliet gets up but did not leave the bed as she kneeled down, she pulls a bit her white nightie to see her womb where her unborn baby can't stop to kicked inside of her, she poked the little bump from her womb to feel the unborn baby's kick, there is also the brownish line in the middle of her belly is shown.

"You wanted to get out of my stomach, you could stop moving during my sleep? I would not sleep under those conditions. But me too... I would have wanted to see you born and take you in my arms..." Juliet said quietly with worry about her future labor for the baby.

"You could not sleep? Unless you're worried about the baby and your delivery, is it?" Romeo get up and kneel down as he had trouble waking up, but was worried about Juliet.

"Of course, I could not sleeping every night, the baby has kicked more usually in night time." Juliet said with worry as she could not sleeping and tears streamed on her face.

Romeo patted and caress his wife's womb with worry, then he tickled her belly button which laughed her.

"It's just that, it's not only that... To carry a child and then give birth, is no small matter. I cannot stop thinking about our baby, in which our child must live and grow in a better future, being a mother is not easy when they take care of their children. It was always my wish to live together in a world without violence and insanity, but... I would love so much that we can live..." Juliet is very worry about their future and crying.

Suddenly, she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

"Uugh aaahhh!" Juliet was suffered because of the painful contractions.

"What's wrong, Juliet?" Romeo asked with worry about Juliet.

"Romeo... I think it's time! Aaaaah a water broke! The baby, it's coming! Help!" Juliet yells as she closed her tearful eyes, because she had a water broke and painful contractions, she is about to giving birth.

Romeo comes down from the bed, he leave the room quickly, and rushed to call their friends to help Juliet for giving birth.

"Wake up, she had a water broke! She is about to give birth!" Romeo shouted and warned them.

He rushed to Curio's room, and knocked the door very strongly.

"Wake up! You gotta come here!" Romeo yelled.

Curio opened the door of his room.

"Aaah leave me alone! You do not see that I'm sleeping!" Curio is in a bad mood as he is not pleased to have disturbed him.

"No, it's important, Juliet is about to give birth!" Romeo replied.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Help! I really hurt!" Juliet's scream was heard from the bedroom.

"It looks serious. All right, keep calling the others!" Curio ordered Romeo.

"Juliet has a water broke?!" Cordelia opened the door from the room.

"Waaaaaaaah!" Juliet's scream was heard again from the bedroom because of the painful contractions.

30 minutes later, some of their friends are coming, Juliet lay down in bed as she is preparing for childbirth, Cordelia hold Juliet's hand while she breathes heavily, Juliet had her hand placed on her large belly and her face is blushed as she is about to give birth.

"Are you all right, Juliet?" Cordelia said as she was worried Juliet.

"Calm yourself, try to breathe..." Curio reassure her.

Juliet breathes calmly as Curio asked her.

"Aaaah that's hurts..." Juliet groaned in pain because of the painful contractions and had eyes closed.

"It's okay, Juliet?" Cordelia asked.

"Aaah... I'm afraid... I'm really scared, help..." Juliet is afraid as she is ready to give birth.

"Shhh calm down." Cordelia comforted her with sweet words.

"Uugh! Aahhh..." Juliet groaned as she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

"You must push, now!" Cordelia yells and ordered Juliet to push.

Juliet has heard Cordelia's words and she begins to pushed in order to giving birth and bring her baby to the world.

"Uugh... aaaaahhh...! Aaaaaahhhhh!" Juliet yelled as she clenched her teeth and then screamed.

"You're almost, continue!" Romeo yells and cheer her up.

"Waaaaaah!" Juliet screams with her tears poured on her eyes.

"Come on!" Cordelia yells.

"Gnnn... I cannot, I cannot...!" Juliet replied as she breathes heavily.

"Trust me! Our baby must be safe!" Romeo replied and cheer her up.

"Haa... Haaa..." Juliet breathes slowly and resume her calm.

She continues to push with such ardor but keeps her calm.

"Uugh aaaah, aaaaaahhh..." Juliet screams calmly with her tears poured on her eyes, she is also sweating.

"That's good, continue!" Romeo said.

Juliet had tears poured on her blushed face as she breathes heavily.

"Breathe, take your breath, shhh..." Cordelia said kindly and caress Juliet's sweaty head.

"Haaa haaa haaa haaa..." Juliet panted slowly, her tears poured on her blushed face.

She regains courage and gather all her strength to be able to get her baby out of her belly. She dropped her hand from Cordelia's hand, then she stretches at Romeo's hand slowly and shook hands.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh!" Juliet screams and her tears poured on her blushed face and continue to push.

"Hold on, it's okay! You'll make it!" Romeo yelled.

"Uugh aaaahhhhhh!" Juliet screams with so much courage, she sweating and continue to push hard.

"Now!" Cordelia yells.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Juliet had eyes closed, she screamed strongly with her tears poured on her blushed face, she's sweating and pushed strongly.

The baby girl finally came out of her stomach and began to cry strongly for the first time and she was healthy, Romeo hold the crying newborn who is covered with blood and placenta into his arms.

"She's born!" Romeo yelled as he was happy as it goes very well for Juliet.

"Congratulations, Juliet... You succeeded!" Cordelia said happily.

Romeo give the crying baby to Juliet, she hugged her newborn softly as she was crying happily, their daughter is born healthy.

"Oh my baby! My baby! Welcome to our world! You are safe!" Juliet said with so much love with her eyes closed, then she kissed her crying baby on the cheek, and she hold her daughter in her arms with a smile.

"Give me the baby. I'll clean her up and she's covered with blood and placenta." Cordelia asked Juliet to give her newborn daughter.

Juliet gave her daughter to Cordelia, but she became very exhausted after a hard labor, put her head and body on the bed, she breathed deeply.

"Are you okay?" Romeo asked at his exhausted wife.

"Haa... Haaa... Haa... Romeo... Thank you..." Juliet breathes weakly, had her eyes almost closed and about to fall asleep, her hand stretched to Romeo's right cheek and caress.

She watched as Romeo had tears in his eyes and smiled as he was happy that their daughter was born. Juliet's eyes close very slowly as she falls asleep and see the dark now. Later at the sunrise with the snowy landscape from February after childbirth, Cordelia has washed the baby girl into the bath tub, then she wrapped the baby girl with a blanket. After an exhausting labor, Juliet wakes up as she opens her eyes slowly and turns her head slowly while watched at Cordelia who washed her newborn daughter.

"Are you awake, Juliet?" Cordelia asked.

"It's a little better... Where's my daughter?" Juliet said weakly and whispered.

"In my arms, I finished cleaning her..." Cordelia said as she had finished from washed Juliet's newborn daughter.

"But where is Dr. Lancelot? He's supposed to be here to attend my childbirth." Juliet asked about him as she noticed his absence.

"I'm sorry about Dr. Lancelot, but he had a broken leg due to an accident and can not come to attend the childbirth. So I took charge as a midwife for you in his absence... You're really exhausted after childbirth, but you've been brave." Cordelia give the baby girl at Juliet as she was tired after childbirth.

Juliet looked at her sleeping baby with a weak smile, she caress softly the baby's auburn red.

"So cute... A baby inherited from my hair..." Juliet said weakly.

Her newborn daughter began to crying as she needed breast milk.

"I believe your daughter needs milk, give her the milk to make breastfeeding." Cordelia said.

Juliet pulled a bit the top of her white nightie, then she feed her a few milk to make breastfeeding.

Romeo kissed at Juliet's forehead, then he looked with a smile at their newborn baby who continues to feeding breast milk from Juliet's left breast.

"I am so proud of you, you have succeeded." Romeo said with as much pride.

Their newborn baby has finished feeding breast milk and has opened the eyes, she has the same green eyes inherited from her father.

"These light green eyes, those are mine..." Romeo is suprised.

Their newborn daughter take her mother's finger and giggled happily, Juliet had a weak smile as she glanced at her. Then she looks at the snowy landscape through the window, thinking she'll give her a name, Juliet would watch her daughter again with a timid smile.

"This child is called... Bianca." Juliet gave her a name.

"This name?" Romeo asked.

"Bianca... it means "White", in the Italian language. She's named after the character from "The Taming of the Shrew"... It's also because she was born in the winter season, and she's white as winter snow." Juliet explains about the name of their daughter.

"Bianca..." Romeo say her name softly.

Antonio, Conrad, Curio, Cordelia, Benvolio, and Francisco have witnessed their happiness. Romeo and Juliet have finally created a long-awaited new future. They become new parents, and take care of their child's future. A dream that have long waited, has finally arrived. The star-crossed lovers finally have find their happiness, where they can live in their lives and in peace. End of the story...


End file.
